metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Compression Chamber
Compression Chamber is a room in Metroid Prime Hunters on the Vesper Defense Outpost. It has five parts. Description This room is divided into 5 sections and are divided by force fields. Alimbic Datashades are all over the room. The upper right portion of the room contains a door and two Green Force Fields blocking entrance to the upper left section of the room. It also holds a Stronghold Portal. The top left portion of the room has an Alimbic Turret v1.4 and two EnemySpawners creating Psycho Bit v1.0s. It also has a switch that deactivates the force fields in the center of the bottom of the room. Another switch deactivates a column in the bottom left portion of the room. The bottom left portion of the room has a Universal Ammunition Expansion in a column initially blocked by force fields, but are deactivated by the above-mentioned switch. There are also several holes leading to the bottom right portion of the room that are initially blocked by force fields, but are deactivated by a switch. It is inhabited by Psycho Bit v4.0s that come out of EnemySpawners. The bottom right portion of the room contains a Lesser Ithrak. This will cause the Shield Key to appear, which deactivates the force fields blocking the back of the room. There is a Morph Ball hole that contains a Jump Pad that takes Samus to the very top of the room. In the very top of the room is the Binary Subscripture. Obtaining it will cause a Guardian to appear and cause the force field in the floor of that section to disappear. Once the Guardian is defeated, all force fields in the room will be lowered, except for the one blocking the UA Expansion if it hasn't been deactivated already. Connecting rooms *Cortex CPU (via Morph Ball tunnels) *Stronghold Void (via Stronghold Portal) Inhabitants *Psycho Bit v4.0s *Alimbic Turret v1.4 *Psycho Bit v1.0s (green) *Lesser Ithrak *Guardians and/or a Bounty Hunter Items ;Universal Ammunition Expansion :See above. ;Binary Subscripture :Defeat the Lesser Ithrak to obtain the Shield Key. It will deactivate the force fields blocking the back section of the lower right portion of the room. There is a Morph Ball hole that contains a Jump Pad that takes Samus to the artifact. Scans ;Oubliette 08 :"ONLY THE ALIMBIC CANNON CAN ACCESS THE INFINITY VOID." ;History 06 :"TO DEFEND OUR TERRITORIES FROM EXTRATERRESTRIAL ATTACK, WE DEPLOYED LETHAL BIOWEAPONRY." ;History 05 :"WE WERE A PEACEFUL PEOPLE, BUT WE DEFENDED OUR HOMEWORLD WITH A FIERCE DETERMINATION." ;Alimbic War 10 :"IF YOU ARE READING THIS MESSAGE, OUR PLAN TO CONTAIN GOREA WAS A SUCCESS. HONOR OUR SACRIFICE AND DO NOT SEEK THIS THING. ONLY HARM CAN COME FROM SUCH A COURSE." ;History 07 :"OUR PROTECTIVE EXOSKELETONS ENABLED US TO SURVIVE THE ENVIRONMENTAL EXTREMES OF THE ALIMBIC HOMEWORLDS". ;History 08 :"OUR ENLARGED FOREBRAINS FACILITATED ENHANCED COGNITIVE FUNCTION. IT WAS OUR ABILITY TO THINK QUICKLY THAT SAVED US FROM EARLY AND VIOLENT EXTINCTION." ;Computer :"FIRST-FLOOR COLUMN FORCE FIELDS UNLOCKED." ;Computer :"CENTRAL FIRST-FLOOR FORCE FIELDS UNLOCKED." Multiplayer in the multiplayer Compression Chamber.]] The Compression Chamber is a playable stage in the multiplayer mode. Fights in the Compression Chamber can become intense as it is comprised of many tight and complicated areas. Differing from its single-player counterpart is that the area containing the Oubliette 08 Datashade no longer features a Morph Ball tunnel taking Bounty Hunters to more scans. Additionally, most of the other Morph Ball tunnels are now gone. The arena has two levels and consists of two rooms connected by entrances and, in the middle, into which Alt-Forms can fit. One room features a cube-like platform holding a Double Damage upgrade. There are several corners, and each room has a Jump Pad to get up to the top level from the bottom. The Compression Chamber is not available by default. The stage will unlock when four local games have been played. Category:Rooms Category:Vesper Defense Outpost Category:Rooms containing Universal Ammunition Expansion(s) Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime Hunters Category:Alimbic Artifacts Category:Rooms where Hunters/Guardians are encountered Category:Chris L. Miller Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Extras